Doctor Who The Next Doctor/Memories
The second part of the third series. People are losing their memories when they enter a cave. Jane just wants a relaxing day but when she enters the cave it turns into another adventure. But will everyone remember it? Memories and Fan Series Click here for the previous story http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Search_Begins Click here for Fan Series http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_ The_Next_Doctor Story “Let’s go to a peaceful town that will not turn out to be somewhere the aliens are trying to invade” Jane said “that would be a bit boring but this once” the Doctor smiled. “So you promise no aliens or things trying to eat of our flesh in the dark?” Jane asked “yes” the Doctor smiled “I don’t believe you” Jane said “well the sonic will get us out of trouble” the Doctor said. “You rely on that thing too much” Jane said as the Doctor was instantly reminded of Charlie “you okay?” Jane asked “you just reminded me of someone” the Doctor said nodding as he clicked his fingers and the TARDIS doors opened. “No aliens or weird events” the Doctor smiled as Jane walked out with the Doctor as they saw a crowd of people. “A tour” the Doctor smiled “over there is the mountains of Unda” the tour guide shouted out as everyone was taking pictures. “Now this is the tour where you will be put into groups” the tour guide said as they saw many people waiting. “What are we doing?” Jane whispered “getting split into groups” the Doctor said as tour guides picked people at random. “You six with me” a tour guide told the Doctor and Jane who smiled to each other “a simple tour then a cuppa” Jane said “a bit boring but just this once” the Doctor agreed. “Okay we will go straight in” the tour guide said as they began going into a cave “why is everyone else going in a different direction?” Jane asked “this may not be boring after all” the Doctor said as they gone into the dark cave. The Doctor got his sonic screwdriver out and began scanning. He read the results which were blank “the sonic says there is nothing here” the Doctor looked worried. “What does that mean?” Jane asked “shut up” someone from in front of them said. “We are talking” the Doctor whispered as they heard a loud bang. “What was that?” Somebody asked as they saw the cave entrance getting covered by rocks. “Has this happened before?” A man asked the lady next to him “I don’t remember” she said as the Doctor looked to them “what are your names?” He asked “I am Troy and this is my wife Heidi” the man smiled they both looked into their 40’s. “What do you mean you don’t remember?” The Doctor asked “I never remember being in here” the women said “what else don’t you remember?” Jane asked “I don’t know” the Doctor said “what is your surname and Troy don’t answer it?” The Doctor asked as Heidi looked at him with blank eyes “I can’t remember” she said “Smith” Troy said “does Troy come in here much?” Jane asked “no I don’t usually like these things” Troy replied as the rest of the group was looking at them. “What the hell are you talking about?” A man in his 20’s asked “well Heidi is forgetting stuff whenever she comes through this cave and we are investigating” the Doctor replied. “What are your names?” The man asked “I am the Doctor and this is Jane and your name is?” He asked “Matt” the man said “how about you three?” The Doctor asked “Karen” a lady said “Mickey” one man “and the guide?” The Doctor asked as he got his sonic out “you’re not real but a robot” the Doctor said “that is the same guide” Heidi pointed out “it lures bait in” the Doctor said “for what?” Mickey asked “I don’t know” the Doctor said “run” Jane said unsure “run” the Doctor agreed as they began running. They heard a loud humming sound “what is that?” Jane asked “hopefully nothing” the Doctor said “I will kill whoever is trying to frighten us” Matt shouted “it is not human but an alien” the Doctor said. “They don’t exist” Karen said “they do and they are everywhere” the Doctor said “how do you know so much?” Troy asked “I have done this sort of thing before” the Doctor replied “he promised a relaxing holiday” Jane said “it’s so dark in here” Karen said looking around. They saw something with its back turned “what is it?” Jane asked as they still heard the robot coming towards them “it’s going to kill us” Heidi said “Doctor can you save us?” Troy asked “many have died for me so don’t get your hopes up” the Doctor said. The robot stopped “it is making us stay” the Doctor said “I will teach it a lesson” Matt said “you will be killed” the Doctor said as Matt ran to the robot with his fists ready. Matt reached the robot punching it as they heard a crack from Matt’s hand. The robot focused on Matt as it held his head and raised him up “help” Matt screamed as the Doctor got his sonic out. He held it towards the robot as nothing changed as the robot put one of its hands on Matt’s leg. It then pulled as Matt’s head fell off “you didn’t have to kill him” the Doctor said as the robot stayed mute. They saw the thing that was dark turn around with black eyes and being all round dark. “Don’t look at it” the Doctor warned “Karen what are you doing?” The Doctor asked as he saw Karen looking up “it has eyes that are so black” she said as she suddenly looked to the Doctor. “Who are you?” She asked “the Doctor and your name is?” The Doctor asked “my name is ...” Karen said “you are called Karen” the Doctor told her as she nodded. “They are coming” Jane said as he fiddled about with his sonic “I have seen these before” the Doctor said “what are they called?” Jane asked “Viligants that take all your memories or as much as they can when you look into their eyes” the Doctor said. “What can we do?” Troy asked making sure Heidi wasn’t looking “well I have a sonic signal for this” the Doctor said “sound cannot kill these beasts” Heidi said “they are sound transmitted by another species both called the Viligants” the Doctor said. “How is that possible?” Jane asked “well they are controlled by sound there whole existence and matter is sound” the Doctor said “still not saying how it is possible” Jane said. “I don’t know” the Doctor replied as he was fiddling about with his sonic “here” he smiled as he pointed the sonic at the creature and it disappeared. “How do we deal with the robot?” Heidi asked “where are we?” Karen asked “so many questions” the Doctor said as he pointed the sonic and then pulled it away. “You have no purpose” the Doctor smiled to the robot “so you have no duty and your existence is therefore” the Doctor smiled. “You know the answer” the Doctor said to the robot “illogical” the robot answered. “But you can just move those rocks so we can leave” Heidi said “and you need to help Karen” the Doctor told the robot. “That is you purpose” the Doctor said as they saw a head rolling to the ground “he was a fool” Troy said as everyone nodded “but another victim but with too much confidence” the Doctor said. Jane was sipping a cup of tea “one peaceful day” the Doctor smiled “peaceful is boring let’s go and do something” Jane smiled as they ran back into the TARDIS. “Did you look into their eyes?” The Doctor asked urgently as Jane left her tea “I don’t remember” she smiled “is that a joke?” The Doctor asked “you will never know” Jane said as the Doctor ran to the TARDIS console “an adventure” he smiled “no peaceful day’s just fighting aliens” Jane smiled as the Doctor pointed. “I bring adventure” he said as Jane smiled back “so do I” she said as the Doctor remembered the look of those black eyes. He had looked into the Viligants eyes. Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor